


Stand By You

by VirdisDrachen



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Comfort, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Planet Scar Syndrome | Geostigma, Sickness, Strifehart, Strifehart Relationship, StrifehartValentinesWeek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirdisDrachen/pseuds/VirdisDrachen
Summary: Cloud feels like he can never be grateful enough to the man that was with him through a harsh time.For the Strifehart Valentine 2017 event! Day one theme: Love#Strifehart #StrifehartValentinesWeek2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Italics: Flashbacks  
> Regular font: present time

Cloud Strife has never really been much of a Valentine's day kind of person. He admitted that, when it came to romance he had the grace of an elephant and the finesse of a rock. He wasn't eloquent with his words, he was quite blunt, in fact. Nevertheless, despite all of the aforementioned, this year he was going to give it a shot: This Valentine's day, was going to be different.

To start, he had asked his boss and uncle, Cid Highwind, if he could leave work a little early today. The gruff man had eyed him suspiciously, musing that the request had to do something with a certain man named Squall Leonhart, alias 'Leon': The man, that happened to be, the love of Cloud's life. There was an opportunity here, one that Cid would seize if it meant that he could continue to rekindle the competitive spirit he loved about his nephew. A spirit, Cid remarked sadly to himself, that has taken a lot of damage during the last year. Smugly, Cid said that he _would_ allow it… _If_ Cloud finished all of his work for the day before a set amount of time.  

A challenge? The young man smirked, shook a firm hand with his uncle and had guaranteed that he would pass with flying colors. Lo and behold, Cloud Strife had indeed delivered, even going the extra mile when he did some of the next day's work in advance. Cid had huffed in amusement at the expanse of Cloud's efforts and the smug smirk on the young face; while also silently pleased that his little 'Spiky' was getting that will back. A strong pat to the shoulder and Cid told Cloud to 'skedaddle' so that he could please his other half with whatever it was he had in mind.

Shouting a 'thanks' and without further ado, the Strife mounted his bike, hastily picking up some things from the store and once home, he immediately set on his task of cooking one of Leon's favorite dishes as a surprise Valentine's dinner.

Checking that the homemade chicken lasagna was cooking properly in the oven, Cloud nodded to himself cleaning his hands on a nearby hand towel. Then he took the tray of perfectly sliced garlic bread and placed it right beside the salad bowl at the center of the table, which was dressed in an elegant mahogany cloth; both sets of food covered nicely with aluminium paper, awaiting  for Leon's arrival from work; two glasses and a bottle of Leon's favorite wine to compliment their dinner. Resting his fists on his hips, Cloud eyed his work blowing some strands of hair out of his face when he let out a long huff. He looked at the time on the microwave; perfect timing. Clasping his hands to rub them, he strode up the stairs, to their bedroom and into the bathroom.

All that he was currently doing was a gesture of not only love, it was also gratitude…for all that Squall had done for him during his long battle against Geostigma; a battle that whose war would probably never really be won. But at least the first exhausting battle had been conquered: A battle, Cloud was certain he would have not won without the loyal brunette's diligence, fierce dedication and unyielding love.

After rinsing the soap off of his left arm, he stopped to examine the subtle, black marking of the decease. As it was now, it was hard to believe that it had covered almost every inch of that arm: hand and fingers included. It had now reduced to a gray patch on his upper arm and another on the top of his hand and wrist. Cloud smiled fondly as he remembered those first days when the lighter symptoms first started appearing.

* * *

 

_The ravaging claws of reality ripped Leon's mind away from the deepest chasms of slumber, shredding whatever strange dream he had been having and that he would forget as soon as he opened his heavy eyes. Vision was squinted as it gradually made its way through blur and darkness. His mind was slowly rising from its abrupt change of state, fighting through the emptiness were foggy images had been displayed moments ago. Something was amiss and somehow, something had alerted him awake._

_An audible deep breath, followed by a hard swallow as he rubbed his face, Leon slowly flopped on to his back and turning head to his left: a mess of rumpled sheets, a pillow dipped right in the middle from constant use. Leon sat up, the sheets revealing his bare chest as he did so. He had barely just deepened the groggy frown when his sense of hearing caught a faint cough that came from behind the ajar bathroom door: That sound had been faint, as if it had been restrained on purpose. Still half way fighting to take its rightful place, his conscious commanded him to stand, pajama clad legs expressing a sleepy complaint in the form of a stumble as he rounded the bed towards the bathroom._

_As he approached, his ears picked up another cough, this one, hand in hand with a shaky gasp followed by the faintest mewl, soon after Leon pushed the door open. The sudden discomfort from the bright light quickly evaporated as he caught the sight of the blonde younger man that was his lover: Said young man was sitting on his heels whilst pale arms listlessly hugged the toilet bowl. On the upper left arm, Geostigma's unique signature marked Cloud as one of its many victims. There was a throb in his chest, as the older of the two made his way around Cloud to sit at the edge of the bathtub. When the silvery gaze adjusted more to the onslaught of light, it noted the tremors that prickled fair skin in their wake._

_Leon, still partially asleep, began rubbing big soothing hands up and down the younger's back and silently watched through groggy eyes, as the other dry-heaved a few times before he threw up the few contents in his stomach. The gurgling sound so deep, so grotesque, that it made it seem like Cloud would throw up his insides, young features were contorted in painful discomfort: It made Leon wince. Not because he was disgusted, if not because there was little he could do to really bring comfort to his lover: he felt helpless. Cloud threw up again, coughed and then moaned agonisingly as the shivers continued to harrow his body. The pained moan panged Leon's heart, a fierce desire to protect and take Cloud's pain away was all the brunette could feel._

_"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Leon offered in a voice just awoken, his hand never missing a beat in its rubbing. One of Cloud's fists tightened around the boulder of the toilet, immediately letting Leon know what berating thoughts were sailing through the contrite mind._

_Cloud shook his head. As expected._

_"Did you drink the medicine before bed?"_

_Eyes closed, Cloud rested his forehead on his hand and faintly nodded._

_A pause as Leon considered his next question. Although he was positive of the answer, Leon decided to ask anyways._

_"'Think, you'll be able to sleep tonight?"_

_Shoulders heaved in an exasperated deep breath, face contorted into an annoyed frown (eyes still closed)._

_Leon nodded to himself. It was going to be one of those nights. A night were Cloud's stomach would simply not let the blonde remain in bed, ergo, Cloud had developed the tendency to just spend the night in the bathroom. Just a precaution. Though Leon would rather have Cloud go to the hospital, he could also understand that feeling as bad as he was at the moment, Cloud, would not want to go anywhere. Leon settled for a middle ground_

_"Let's let it pass. When you're more composed, I'm taking you to the hospital to get checked. Even if I have to haul you out of this house. End of story." The tone had been low and patient, but firm leaving absolutely no space to refute._

_Cloud flicked his free hand a few times, his way of saying the response Leon was so fond of: 'Whatever'_

_'Good.' Leon thought._

_Leon stood to make a quick trip to the kitchen and got a large glass and a bowl, both filled with ice cold water and threw a small hand towel into the bowl. When he returned to the room, he went to the bathroom: Cloud had his arms wrapped around his stomach, head hung low making his blonde bangs curtain his face. The poor man was even swaying, seemingly to be fighting against both the tiredness and dizziness. It caused another strong pull on Leon's chest, he had to repress the urge to just gather Cloud into his arms and shower him with affection…But Cloud needed him strong, or at least that's what Leon thought._

_To get his attention, Leon placed a very gentle hand on Cloud's shoulder; the blonde looked up and took the glass of water that was being offered. Cloud mumbled the words 'mouth wash', understanding, Leon complied and watched as Cloud rinsed his mouth and spat the liquid into the toilet, then greedily drank the water not caring when some of it spilled out of the corners of his mouth._

_"I'll be right back" Leon said as he placed the bowl on the floor and took the glass with only ice left in it from Cloud._

_The glass was left atop the sink counter as he went back into the adjoined room to  pick up one of his  pillows and the blanket. When he returned he threw the pillow on the corner that joined the tub to the adjacent wall. The taller man sat down, back cushioned by the pillow and both legs arched at Cloud's each side proceeding to then pull the sick Cloud, whom fell back easily and almost limply into Leon's broad chest. Finally, the Leonhart wrapped them both with the warmth of the soft fabric. He placed his hand on Cloud's forehead, then the back of it on Cloud's cheek_

_'Yes. Definitely a fever' Taking the rag from the bowl, Leon squished the excess of water, then carefully started pressing and rubbing it on the porcelain skin. If Cloud couldn't have a good night's sleep, then Leon would do his damned best to at least comfort him, in whatever way the blonde's stubbornness would allow._

_The calming effect his lover's embrace and tender care offered was something Cloud luxuriated in, expressing his gratitude in the form a soft hum and mumbled 'thanks', right after he had shifted position so that his temple was pressed to Leon's neck, allowing for the latter to rest his chin atop the fluffy spikes and subtly rocked them both._

_Relaxing in how his head moved with the rhythmic breathing under his boyfriend's chest, Cloud, sleepily opened his eyes to stare out the bathroom and into the dark room ahead. He had tried so hard not to wake up the brunette, for Leon had had a rough week at work. He had tried so hard not to become a burden…yet here he was, resting against Leon who was going to spend a long night uncomfortably sleeping in the bathroom floor, IF they managed to sleep at all. And they would most likely spend their Saturday in a more than likely long aggravating day in the hospital, for treatments. That left them with just ONE day's worth of rest before the week started again. All because his pathetic weak body had contracted god-damned Geostigma…._

_"'m 'orry…" Cloud mumbled in his sleepy voice, he felt cold and shivered again prompting him to snuggle further into his lover's warmth, closing his eyes again. "Sorry, Lee…."_

_"Hush. Sleep" Leon cooed close to a whisper, voice in a soft rumble right on the edge of sleep again. After rinsing the warm rag in the cold water and placing it on Cloud's forehead, Leon adjusted his hold so that his tan arms could cover as much of the lean frame as they could. One hand came up to soothingly massage Cloud's skull, threading softly through the silky gold. Cloud softly drawled a hum, he loved it when Leon did that and Leon smiled with his lips pressed against the top of Cloud's head, mentally comparing his love to the canines he was so fond of. Eventually, Cloud managed to find some semblance of sleep. Leon followed soon after, though his senses remained alert as he would wake up every now and then to check up on Cloud._

* * *

 

After a thorough shower, Cloud placed the lasagne on the counter top so that it could cool down then went about to set up the rest of the table and lit the two large candles that rested on each side of it. Cloud had not given his garment for the night much thought: a dark red button down shirt, to which, he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows; a new set of casual black pants and a set of casual shoes to match. The young man had also sprayed himself with a decent amount of Squall's favorite cologne, it was no secret between them that Leon _loved_ his own smell all over Cloud. They were having dinner in their own apartment, sure, but he really wanted to impress his elder lover…he felt it was the least he could do….

After all, after sleepless nights juggling between work and trips to the hospital; frightening close calls and taking care of Cloud and patiently nursing him back to health the man deserved so much more…

* * *

 

 _A week and a half he had spent in ICU. A week and a **half**_ _of him unconscious after a terrifying convulsion while he had been waiting for Squall and Aerith to arrive for their visit; last thing he remembers is that he had been peacefully indulging himself in some informative reading…_

_According to his emerald eyed friend, both she and Leon had just walked into the room when they found him going into the violent spasm. Doctors rushing soon after Aerith had alerted them while a panicked Squall had rushed to his side to see if he could get him to respond. The nurses and doctors had forced them both out of the room so that they could tend to Cloud, Leon of course had to literally be pulled out  by **two** other doctors which he almost punched._

_Cloud's guilt and exasperation opened way to a large puff as he brought his hands to cover his face and quickly drag them down so that his finger tips covered his mouth. He looked down at the marring that was spreading further down into his forearm, the black spot grew darker and uglier the further it spread its edges that were shaped like veins. Disgusted, the sick man scowled, turning to the window as angry tears welled in his eyes and remained there. Leon didn't deserve this: the stress, the strain, the worry…the problems, any of it…Cloud cursed every second of it and cursed himself for not being stronger. Only his imagination's eye saw the look on Squall's face and how aggravatingly long this last few days must have been for his poor brunette…._

_Aerith had also told Cloud that she had Zack and Yuffie practically drag the worried-sick man back to his and Cloud's house for some rest. Apparently, Leon had barely left Cloud's side, only leaving for work or to go the bathroom: The brunette man practically worn himself to the point of exhaustion and none of them wanted Squall's health to decline…especially not Cloud…And that is why, when Cloud finally woke up hours ago, Leon was not by his side, yet he was relieved to hear that Leon was being taken care of, Cloud would thank his three friends for their watchful eyes later._

_Not a moment too soon, the person that had been the center of his thoughts, entered the room. A bit startled Cloud looked from the window to the door: Pale blue eyes wide in disbelief and lips parted in discrete panting. A normal reaction one would expect him having after almost two weeks visiting a comatose Cloud in intensive care. Despite how much hurt and guilt it caused, Cloud flashed him a warm, welcoming smile and the next thing he knew, the adult with gray-blue eyes had landed on him for a tight embrace. Cloud's own blues blinked a few times before he composed himself to return the affection. Squall sighed into the side of Cloud's head, warm air tickling him causing some goosebumps in his body and eliciting a soft chuckle from the younger man._

_Cloud could very much feel when Leon's tense muscles eased at the sound of his voice; the gratifying relief the scarred man allowed to escape as the undertone of those three words. Cloud closed his eyes and dug his face into the strong shoulder and said the words right back._

* * *

 

Eyeing his work one last time, Cloud hoped he didn't overdo it nor that he hadn't gotten a single detail wrong…Romance was Leon's forte, not his. Yet, he really hoped that his pillar of strength would enjoy his efforts. Cloud would not have to wait too long however as he heard the front door click open

"Clau, I'm Home!" then the sound of the door being shut.

 _'Right. Moment of truth. Here goes nothing.'_ puffing out his chest to build determination then breathing it out in a huff, Cloud went over to greet his man, meeting him halfway in the hall.

"Welcome home love" the blonde greeted with the gentle baritone voice that Leon adored hearing.

"Hey there." Leon eyed his lover's outfit with interest, the question he wanted to make abruptly stopped in its tracks by two hands cupping his cheeks to bring him in for a kiss.  A soft hum sneaked into their exchange: the cologne diligently slithered from Cloud's body, charming Leon's sense of smell with an alluring seductive dance. Though Leon could never understand why it drove him mad whenever Cloud had some of his smell on him.

"Mmn. You smell…delightful" Squall spoke while his lips where still pressed against Cloud's.

"Good, 'cause I'm wearing it especially for you"  Cloud mimicked Leon in how he delivered his words.

"What's the occasion? Did I miss something?" the brunette chuckled as their faces separated and ran his hands up and down Cloud's arms.

"Nah, just a little something I did for ya as a Valentine's gift."

"Oh?" Leon quirked an eyebrow with a smug smirk.

"Mmhmm. Hope you're hungry" Cloud took him by the hands and led him to their dining room.

As they entered, first thing that reached Squall was the appetite inducing smell of Cloud's cooking. He sniffed the air and hummed. Secondly, he saw the table clothed in the elegant mahogany: The candles, lights were dimmed, the food patiently waiting to be served, the wine…

"What's all this, Cloud?" he chuckled in surprise lifting an eyebrow to his lover.

"I told you. It's your Valentine's gift…I mean, it's not much….but…" he trailed off into  silence with a thoughtful frown.

"But?" he inquired with a worried expression.

"With the hospital..the stigma…and me finally being able to go back to work and all that….I realized that…It's been a WHILE since I was last able to do something for you…even if it was just cooking…I-I…wanted to thank you…for everything…." an unsure smile crept into his features.

Affection swelled Leon's heart so hard that for a moment he entertained the idea that it would burst, right there and then. Leon smiled warmly and after bringing both of Cloud's hands to press his lips against the knuckles, he said

"Is this what this is about? You don't have to thank me Cloud." he grabbed Cloud's upper arms "I love you and I wasn't going to abandon you. I did it because I care and seeing you healthy again is more than enough gratitude for me" Squall pressed a bit harder on the left upper arm, where the mark of their recent past struggle remained, to emphasize his point.

"Hmm. Fair enough I guess, but that still leaves Valentine's day. Trying my own shot at being romantic" Cloud winked at him with a cocky smirk, earning a small laugh from the older man.

"Well, I thank you for that sir. I mean I was going to take you out for dinner but I guess you got ahead of me." he said as he moved in, encircling his arms around Cloud's waist to press their lips together for a deep, loving kiss.

When they separated, Cloud moved to pull out Leon's chair for him and then pushed him back in. Leon was both amused and deeply endeared by the younger man's antics: And the detail that Cloud had chosen Leon's favorite things was not overlooked. Leon smiled, helplessly shaking his head as he first looked at the bottle of wine and then proceeded to serve it, while Cloud took care of serving the food.

As usual and as expected, the food was delicious. They were both good cooks and before Cloud fell ill, they would switch around on who would be the 'chef'. They would even cook together, sometimes coming up with crazy but delicious recipes. But  how much Leon had missed Cloud's cooking, especially his pastas.

They engaged in casual chatter and banter as they ate. Leon could not keep his eyes off Cloud, seeing the man so full of life again was a highly satisfying thing. He fondly watched as Cloud alternated between chatter and eating; it was good to see that the blonde man's surprising appetite had returned full force. During the stronger stages of Geostigma, Cloud had lost most of his appetite and getting him to eat was a challenge.

Nearly a year they had been fighting against the terrible decease. And Squall 'Leon' Leonhart had never been so terrified…

* * *

 

_No amount of forewarning could chase the astonishment from what laid before his eyes; even worse, no amount of forewarning, could have prepared Leon for the ache in his heart. He sat there, by Cloud's side, in the border of that hospital bed: leaned over him slightly, whilst one hand lovingly combed golden strands out of Cloud's face; his other hand, firmly held on to another hand that was marred and thin with the sickness. Heavy with sadness and worry, dark with exhaustion: silvery eyes carved with longing, stared at the sleeping face…_

_Leon studied his weakened lover: Cloud had always had fair skin adorned with light freckles subtly scattered about…There had been also undertones of salmon and light pinks that gave the skin a touch of life and vibrancy. A lithe body, but that was always decently well toned and strong. But now…the skin had lost all of its color, a deathly pale toned with dull grays. Pink lips had turned a strange gray slightly toned with a soft purple….the dark bags under Cloud's eyes and the significant weight loss were all details that dug painfully into Leon's heart. He wished he could just make it all go away…The strange decease was slowly taking his beloved Cloud…He has heard of quite a few people dying from the stigma. For a moment he positioned himself in the shoes of the family of those people. The pain was something he did not want to either imagine nor experience. The uncertain outcome loomed heavily over him casting a fear the likes of which he had never experienced. A life without Cloud…it was painful just to think that there was a possibility for that to be how it ended. After all that he and Cloud have been through…Cloud's courageous efforts to fight back…but a body can only withstand so much._

_The thoughts shook his core, dragging his insides into deep fear that brought forth the aqueous shape of sadness. Leon sniffed as he closed his eyes then licked his suddenly dry lips. When he opened his eyes again a tear silently crept out of its prison._

_"Cloud…" a broken whisper and he placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's blackened knuckles "it's selfish of me to ask this but…please…please don't give up."_

_He sniffled again, queuing more tears. "I know that I always tell you that you'll make it…that you can beat this illness…That I will fight at your side, help you every step of the way….Help you recover….And I meant those words, every single one Cloud, but…I'm so scared Clau…I'm scared." Leon shook his head as the tears came in waves and he had to release a shaky breath._

_"I promised myself I would remain strong…for us…for you…But I-I…" as he felt himself crumbling in the inside, the scarred man attempted to regain himself again: Breathing in as much air as his lungs allowed then released the air trough his nose, the sound coming out shaky and broken. Gently, with the well practiced care he has acquired from tending to Cloud, the tired man leaned further in; slithering his hands to cup pale cheeks so that he could place a loving kiss on those grayed lips. He remained there, closing his eyes in an expression of pain, squeezing out tears. Thereupon, with the same care, he snaked his arms behind the sleeping being: one hand at the back of the head and the other under the shoulders._

_"I don't want to lose you…I can't…I love you….so much…" Leon whispered as he rubbed the side of his head against Cloud's._

_Both the action and words coming from the deepest part of his heart, a vulnerable plea. Tears were allowed to fall more freely as he held Cloud close. Leon couldn't help but notice just how light and fragile the usually strong, stubborn and feisty Cloud felt. He was so lost in it, that he didn't immediately feel when a pair of arms hooked under his shoulders. The movement of hands was weak and subtle as they settled in the middle of Leon's shoulder blades._

_"I….love…you too…Lee" words spoken heavily and with some difficulty._

_"Cloud? I thought you were asleep" Leon whispered back never breaking the tender embrace._

_Cloud chuckled softly, snuggling more into the crook of Leon's neck "Kinda…."_

_"So….you heard then?"_

_Cloud hummed in agreement, shifting a hand to place it in the back of Leon's head to thread his fingers through the brown mane._

_"Leon…I don't…I don't plan on…giving up…we've come too far…but I'm scared too…"_

_Leon tightened his grip a bit, a re-assurance that he was there for Cloud._

_"I'm scared…what if…I'm not strong enou-enough…"_

_"You are strong, Cloud. I want to see you out of this bed…and I want you to smile again…You are **my** strength, Clau."_

_"…and you mine."_

_They remained locked in their hug, expressing just how deep their love for one another ran. Promising without words that no matter the outcome they would be one another's reason to not give in._

* * *

 

With their dinner done, the two men were simply enjoying the other's company. Leon was sat on the sofa with Cloud straddling him. Their display of affection switched between chaste kisses on necks and cheeks, deep passionate ones for their mouths, and nuzzles on their noses.

Looking back at everything, it was sometimes hard to believe how far they had come, but Leon was forever grateful to have his beloved Cloud back. And should the sickness decide to return, he knew they would face with the same determination and he had faith that they would prevail again. He would be with Cloud for better or for worse…which reminded him.

"Um, Cloud?" clearing his throat he asked as Cloud's forehead rested on his.

"Yea?"  he responded in something akin to a hum.

"I…I have something for you too"

"You do?" Cloud separated their foreheads to quirk an eyebrow with actual confusion and surprise in his voice.

"Why the surprise? What, you thought I wouldn't get _you_ anything, knowing how _I_ am?" Leon looked at Cloud like he shouldn't really be surprised, which Cloud responded by pulling his lips to one side while rolling his eyes.

"I forgot who I'm dealing with, Mr. Romance" Cloud teased. Squall smirked

"All right Mr. Smarty-pants, how's this…" the brunette dug into his pocket and took out a small jewellery box "for romance" he ended the sentence by opening the box.

Now Cloud was really taken aback, mouth fell completely open, eyes widened and eyebrows shot high up. Leon just smiled smugly as he watched Cloud look from the box to his face and then back again, mouth still agape.

"And so, Cloud Strife, will you marry me?"

Cloud was too stunned to respond, Leon huffed in amusement as he took out one of two rings from the box and placed it on Cloud's left hand, in the ring finger. Soon after, he took the second one and put it on Cloud's palm. The blonde seemed to have finally mentally slap himself into giving some sort of reply. First his mouth moved as if he was going to talk, yet words seemed to have escaped him. Instead, he settled with taking the ring that was put on his palm and slid it on Leon's finger. Cloud's heart beat rose and heat settled on his face.

"I will. Gods, I will Squall!" he threw himself over Leon, practically crushing Leon's neck with the strong and joyful embrace as Leon chuckled at the reaction. Cloud nuzzled the side of Leon's head as he tangled his fingers in the chocolate locks, a joyful tear ran down his cheek.

For Cloud, he never thought that Valentine's day would hold such a special meaning to him. He never really had a reason for it to be special: His love for Leon  was something he demonstrated each day, not just one day in particular. Now however….he considered that maybe next year he ought to do something that would blow Leon's mind away.

For Leon, this was the beginning of a promise. A promise that he would stand by Cloud. He wanted to share his life with the wonderful man that meant the world to him. He felt like life, had given them a chance and he would take it. Cloud was here…and he would not have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So! My first prompt! I feel proud. It came out sorta drafty and it was a bit rushed since I wanted to finish it on time and I couldn't polish it a bit more as I wanted too, but I think I managed. And I really didn't know how to end it so, I went with the first thing that came to mind.  
> I thank chocobobutt and thequalityrunaway for this interesting event! I look forward to future challenges. I appreciate your time and if you have any suggestions or anything I'm willing to listen. Have a good day/night ;)


End file.
